Never wanted to say goodbye
by luisaakainsane
Summary: He didn't want to fall in love...


**A/N:** This is my first attempt at Centon. I hope it doesn't suck too much ;D. And there's a little bit Codiase in it. I couldn't resist ^^. Feedback is VERY appreciated. Thanks to **dierubberducky** for the Beta x3.

It was only a few days until the Fatal 4-Way and Randy was at home in St. Charles, with his wife Sam and his beautiful daughter, Alana. He was happy to be home with this daughter. Actually, his life was perfect. But only up to the outside. Internally, it looked quite different in the Randal Keith Orton household.

"I'm tired, honey. I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight," Sam said and kissed Randy's forehead.

"Goodnight," he replied, nonchalantly.`

He sat alone on the couch in the living room, the TV was turned off and Randy stared at the blank screen. He thought of the last few months, the last few months he had spent with John. Yes, the two had an affair. No… affair is the wrong word, because it was more than an affair. The two didn't just have sex. The two understood each other in a way nobody else did. Randy never would have thought that he would even fall in love with a man, especially not John. Although he was married to Sam, he fell in love with John, the man who was his best friend. At first it was really just an affair, just sex.

One night, the two were with the other guys at a club after a house show. There was a lot of drinking, dancing and laughing going on all night. More than anything, Ted and Cody had fun that night. They were simply made for each other. They were dancing, kissing and touching. Touching and kissing in a very, very intimate way. You could only guess where that would lead.

"Come on, guys. Don't you have a room to go to?" Randy shouted in their direction. He was happy for the two, but did they have to do it so publicly?

"Nope," Ted teased and kissed his Cody provocatively with all he had, "Jealous?"

"Whatever..." the older man murmured.

"Come on, Teddy. What do say we go back to the hotel and finish off what we started here?" Cody asked with a wink.

"I would love to, Baby boy," Ted answered with a big smile. And so the two left the club, arm in arm.

John was already quite drunk as he sat down with Randy at the bar. "Hey, Ortz. I have to say, you can shake your ass damn good," said John, grinning. He had been watching Randy as he was dancing.

"Excuse me?"

Although Randy was also not sober anymore, he was a little bit shocked.

"I said you're good at shaking your ass," repeated the older man.

"You're staring at my ass?" asked Randy, who was still shocked.

"Ehm, yes. I mean, your ass isn't all that bad."

"Well, thank you, John. But you won't get a piece of it."

"Too bad." John laughed.

The next morning both woke up, naked and in the same bed. Did they really have sex? Yes, they really had sex. And even though the two were drunk, they could remember. And they remembered that it was good sex. Before they knew what was happening, they having sex almost every chance they got. During their time in Europe in April, Randy suddenly noticed that it wasn't only sex anymore… he had fallen in love with John.

They had known each other forever. They were best friends. They could tell each other everything. John knew him better than his own wife. Yes, Randy Orton was in love with a man. And that scared him. His own feelings scared him. So he ended the affair with John. John could not understand it, and he didn't want to. The following weeks were cruel as Randy tried to avoid John. That made the whole thing a lot harder for both of them. It hurt John so much to be rejected by Randy like that and it hurt Randy to hurt John. He had imagined everything differently.

Randy was about to get up from the couch to go to bed when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Randy..." It was John.

"John, why are you calling me so late?"

"I… I miss you...it's really good to hear your voice...saying my name..."

"John, please..." Randy pleaded.

"I can't live like that anymore. I don't want to live like that. It hurts to be ignored, Randy…"

"Yes, I know. And I'm sorry for doing this to you. But I can't, John..."

"Why? Please, Randy!" John asked, desperation in his voice.

"Stop it, John. Please! You're making it damn hard for me!" Randy's voice grew louder, angrier.

"Did this mean nothing to you?" John asked, his voice quiet.

"Fuck, John, of course, the last few months have meant something to me. It meant too much to me, John..."

"What do you mean by 'too much'?" John asked, frustration searing through his voice.

"I never really wanted to tell you. And certainly not on the phone ..."

"What, Randy? What did you never want to tell me?"

"Fuck! I love you, okay? I love you, but it can't work," he spat down the phone, hanging up. He sat there for a few minutes, his mind racing after what he had just admitted. He felt a lump form in his throat and tears sting his eyes before he growled and kicked the coffee table.

John couldn't believe what Randy had just said to him. And he was damn sure not going to let this go so quickly. Not without a fight.

Randy growled once again when his phone beeped and he grabbed it, opening the message.

_"Come to the door." _

Randy frowned and his stomach clenched as he got up, walking to the door. He opened it slowly and took a deep breath, seeing John standing there staring at him.

"You heartless bastard! You tell me that you love me and hang up? What is your fucking problem?" John was furious.

"I...it's...please..." Randy tried to say something coherent but he couldn't. He could see the hurt etched across Johns face and it nearly killed him.

"Fuck, Randy! I love you, too!"

He grabbed Randy by his shirt, pulled him towards him and kissed him. Randy wrapped his arms around Johns shoulders desperately and kissed him back with force, needing to be close to him. After a second John pulled back, cupping Randy's cheek in his hand as he gazed into his eyes.

"We'll be ok, Randy," he said full of sincerity and rested his forehead against Randy's gently.

And for the first time; Randy believed it could work.


End file.
